Ceramic matrix composites (CMC) are used for making components for relatively high-strength, and high-temperature applications such as for various components in gas turbines and the like. The components may be fabricated by laminating multiple layers of ceramic fibers in a ceramic matrix to form a structure. In such constructions, the ceramic fibers effectively act as load bearing members and the ceramic matrix effectively acts as a load transferring mechanism for transferring the load between the load bearing members when the CMC component is stressed.
Given the high-strength, high-temperature applications for many CMC components, it is important that CMC components perform as intended to meet or exceed the requirements for these applications. Unfortunately, defects, such as cracks, discontinuities, voids, or porosity, in a CMC component can adversely affect its performance and further, such defects can be difficult to efficiently and timely detect. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatuses for evaluating CMC components to identify any defects in the structure. Moreover, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatuses for evaluating CMC components to monitor real-time initiation and growth of any defects in the structure while in service. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanied drawings and this background.